An electric tool, generally referred to in the art as an angle drill, may include a main tool body with a cylindrical motor housing that houses an electric motor configured to operate as a drive source. Further, the cylindrical motor housing may also include a grip portion for the convenience of a user and/or an operator, who may grasp the grip to operate the angle drill by hand. A gear head may be provided at a front end of the main tool body and provide structural support to a spindle to allow the spindle to rotate about an axis that is positioned orthogonal to (i.e. crossing and/or intersecting) a motor axis. In detail, the spindle may mesh and/or engage with bevel gears associated with the motor axis to rotate as needed. Further, a specific type of cutter tool accessory, such as a drill bit, may attach to the electric tool via connection to a chuck located at a distal end of the spindle. As discussed here, the electric tool may be hand-held, and may be manufactured to be compact in height, i.e., in an axial direction of the spindle shaft, to be well suited for cases where drilling operation, screw tightening operation and/or the like must conducted in limited space. Moreover, a technique related to fabricating and/or using such an angle drill as described above may be generally disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-34197.
The angle drill, in recent years, has developed to become cordless, and may be configured to use a rechargeable battery as a power source, similar to other electric tools such as a battery-powered electric screwdriver. The battery may have an output voltage adapted to correspond with a rated voltage of an electric motor included in the main tool body of the angle drill and/or electric tool, where the electric motor may provide power as a drive source as discussed earlier. Accordingly, a battery with an output voltage of 36V may be selected for use in conjunction with an electric motor with an identical rated voltage of 36V.